Reunion
by Fallen Angel Awakened
Summary: Quick one shot in which Reid and Makaia visit Bennington. Read 'Taking Everything' before this.


**So yeah, if you haven't read Taking Everything this won't make much sense. I suggest doing that first.**

 **Anyway, this is just a fluffy story that I've been wanting to write for a while, one chapter.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds.**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

Reid and Makaia sat in the back of the taxi, heading toward Bennington.

Makaia gazed out the window, thinking about everything, what she was going to say to her mother, how she was going to explain the scars. That is, if her mother wasn't having a fit and actually knew who she was.

Reid's eyes bounced around the taxi, ending up on Makaia every few seconds. He was worried for his new foster daughter. She hadn't seen her mother in nearly six years, and she had too many wounds, both physical and emotional, to explain.

Reid was wondering how he was going to explain the scratch marks across his face to his mother. They were fading, but still red and he knew his mother would pick up on them immediately. Luckily, the scars from the ECT were covered by his outgrown hair.

Makaia was visibly tense, and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself, a nervous tick she had developed soon after she had been put in the foster care system. Reid noticed this and reached out, taking her free hand and squeezing it gently before letting go. The gesture wasn't much, but it helped both of them.

 **CMCMCMCMCM**

Makaia stood in the doorway of the common room while Reid signed them in and talked to the receptionist. She glanced around for a few seconds before her eyes settled on a woman. She was facing away from Makaia, but the teenager recognized her mother right away. She bit her lip, nervous. Her mother seemed to be okay, she was reading a book in the corner, a ring of empty chairs around her.

"You okay?" She heard Reid's voice behind her.

"Yeah." Makaia wasn't exactly lying, she wasn't sure if she was okay or not.

"Which one is she?"

"She's reading in the corner, red hair."

"Do you want me to go first?"

Makaia finally broke the gaze she held on the back of her mother's head and looked up at Reid. "Yeah." The word was barely a whisper.

"Okay." Reid gave Makaia a small smile and walked over to the woman in the chair.

"Miss Alcina?" Reid stood beside the chair and the woman looked up at him curious.

"Yes." She seemed cautious. "Who are you?"

"I'm doctor Spencer Reid." He explained while Makaia stayed back a bit. "I'm your daughter's legal guardian."

"Makaia?" the fact that her mother remembered her name and was visibly worried made Makaia smile. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Reid smiled as well. "In fact, she came here with me." Reid stood up and beckoned for Makaia to come over. She took a breath before walking over.

"Hi." She said in a voice that wasn't much more than a whisper as she rounded the chair.

"Makaia." Her mother gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Makaia could feel the tears in her eyes.

Reid watched as Makaia's mother stood up, tentatively reached out and pulled her daughter into an embrace. He stood back while the two hugged, smiling to himself.

Once they finally released each other, Spencer placed a hand on Makaia's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled up at her foster father, thanking him silently. After all she'd been through, Reid was astounded that Makaia could still smile. She was the strongest person he had ever met, and she was barely sixteen.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours." Reid turned to go, but felt a hand on his wrist and tensed slightly, memories flooding through his brain.

"Wait!" Makaia's mother cried. Reid turned back around, willing the woman to let go of him. "Thank you. For taking my daughter in. And for bringing her here to see me. I needed to know that she was in a good home, and I can see you're a good person." To Reid's relief, she finally let go. "Thank you."

Reid nodded, and watched as Makaia sat across from her mother before he turned to walk away. In the opposite corner, his mother sat at the window, reading in the sun.

"Hi, mom." Reid said quietly as he walked up to the couch she was sitting on.

"Spencer." She looked up from her book, smiling at first and then frowning as her eyes fell on the scratches across his face. "What happened?" Her tone changed from pleased to concerned.

As he sat down on the couch, Reid knew he couldn't lie to his mother, she could always tell. "I was on a case, and somebody tried to hurt me." Dianna brushed her thumb gently over one of the scratch marks. "I'm okay, mom." He reassured her with a smile.

"Okay." She sighed reluctantly. "Why did you come, Spencer?"

Reid was extremely glad that his hair had stayed in place over the electric burns on his temples. "Well, I hadn't seen you in a while, and I also had some exciting news for you."

"What is it?" She perked up a bit, she always liked when Spencer had a good story to tell.

"Well, you see that young girl over in the corner?" Diana peered over her son's shoulder.

"The one speaking with Janet Alcina?" She asked.

"Yes." Spencer smiled, looking over to see Makaia smiling at her mother. "That's her daughter Makaia, and I've been fostering her for a month."

"Really?" Diana gasped, grinning at her son. "Oh, Spencer that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He grinned back. "She hasn't seen her mother in a few years, so you can meet her later, okay?"

"Oh yes, Janet has told me so much about her." She smiled. "She sounds so lovely."

"She is." Reid smiled fondly. "She's taking psychology and criminology at George Mason starting next semester, and when I have to go out of town on cases, she's going to stay with Penelope."

"She's just like you, from what I've heard." Diana ruffled her son's hair fondly, in turn revealing his electrical burns. She gasped again, from horror this time. "Spencer! What happened?" she pulled at his hair, uncovering the scars completely.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as his mother moved his hair roughly around his head. "Mom, stop. Let go." Reid gently took his mother's wrist and moved her hand way from his head.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Well…" Reid sighed, not wanting to tell his mother anything about his abduction.

"Stop stalling, Spencer."

Reid took a deep, shaking breath before looking into his mother's eyes and telling her everything. As he spoke, the genius admired his mother's ability to sit and listen silently, not interrupting, just listening.

Once he was finished his explanation, Diana took her son's hands in her own, tears in her eyes. "Oh Spencer." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Your job is so dangerous."

"I know mom, but I save a lot of people. It's worth it." Reid cast a gaze over his shoulder at Makaia, who was brushing the hair off of her face. "And I won't be in the field for another month. I'm returning to Quantico next week, but I'm just going to be sitting behind a desk."

"Alright." His mother sighed reluctantly. "Why couldn't you have gotten a job as a teacher or something?" She smiled at him, a sarcastic gleam in her eyes.

Reid smiled back at his mother. "Because I like rescuing people too much." He replied, only half joking. Reid glanced over his shoulder again. He noticed that he had been doing that a lot in the past few weeks, always checking up on Makaia, even if they were reading on opposite ends of the couch.

"Would you like to meet her now?" he asked, turning back to face his mother.

"Oh yes!" Diana nearly squealed.

"Let's go then."

Reid stood up and led his mother across the room to where Makaia and Janet were sitting.

"Makaia," he started, causing her to look up, "this is my mother, Diana. Mom, this is Makaia."


End file.
